warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Dieb
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:Raubpfote.jpg. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 11:39, 6. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Schau doch mal auf der Seite FichtenClan (GemeinschaftsClan) vorbei! Deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 09:18, 7. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Hallo Hallo. Du hast mich angeschrieben, oder? Wohin soll ich kommen? LG Hasenstreif (Diskussion) 13:12, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, Raubpfote, Erst mal finde ich es nicht gerade nett, Leute wegen Dingen anzuschreiben, von denen sie schon gehört haben, da man durch die Aktivität des Users nach der ersten Benachrichtigung sehr gut abschätzen kann, ob diese die Nachricht gelesen hat oder nicht. Außerdem weise ich dich darauf hin, dass es besser ist, wenn man am Ende die Nachricht auch signiert (mit vier Tilden ~ 14:45, 13. Jul. 2013 (UTC)), da es da druch viel einfacher ist, den User zu finden, der einen angeschrieben hat. Und daran, dass ich mein Interesse noch in keinster Weise erwähnt habe, hättest du erkennen können, dass ich nicht interessiert bin. Liebe Grüße ~ 14:45, 13. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Tilden Hab deine Seite gefunden aber kannst du in Zukunft unter deine Beiträge 4 Tilden machen weil sonst ist es so schwer für andere User deine Seite zu finden. Ausserdem solltest du nocht auf jeder Seite die du findest Werbung für dich machen. Manche mögen das nämlich nicht so. Würde mich auf ne Antwort auf meiner Disk Seite freuen LG Sand Sandliebessturm (Diskussion) 07:47, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Eine Antwort Ich habe so ein Programm aus dem Internet hochgeladen, das heißt GIMP. Damit kann man Bilder bearbeiten. Auf Tautropfens Benutzer-Seite im normalen Warrior Cats Wiki gibt es so Videos, wo sie zeigt, wie man Shading oder ähnliches machen kann. Das Programm ist auf dieser Seite: http://www.gimp.org/ Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen. LG, Hasenstreif (Diskussion) Seiten Hallo Raubpfote, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du einige Seiten (Krähenflügel, Sprenkelpfote, Tigerherz, Fleckenpfote, Braunfleck, Leuchtpfote und Silberstreif) bearbeitet hast, die du nicht erstellt hast. Ich möchte dich bitten, dies zu unterlassen, da - außer der Autor hat dich hier um Erlaubnis gebeten - es nicht erlaubt ist, die Seiten anderer zu bearbeiten. Schon gar nicht erst, wenn man, wie in deinem Fall die gesamte Seite ändert. Du kannst nicht einfach die Informationen vom Autor durch deine eigenen ersetzen. 17:49, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Fragebogen Hab einen von dene genommen :) Sandliebessturm (Diskussion) 12:47, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Achja darf ich die Seiten bearbeiten das da nicht z.B. FragebogenBearbeiten bearbeiten (stift) steht sondern Fragebogen bearbeiten (stift)?? :) Okay danke dann hab ich was zu tun. Okay. VIel Spaß :) :) Okay danke dann hab ich was zu tun. Okay. VIel Spaß :) Sandliebessturm (Diskussion) 12:51, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Danke Danke für die Auswertung lg Sand Sandliebessturm (Diskussion) 13:02, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Mir fällt so auf das du des mit den Tilden immer noch nicht kannst :) Klick mal wenn du nen Beitrag schreibst unter den Symbolen die da in der ersten Reihe stehen auf diesen Füller wo Signatur hinter steht. Danke und Bild Danke für die Auswertung. Diese Katze scheint mir wirklich ähnlich ;P. Ich habe hier außerdem ein Bild für dich. Vielleicht gefällt es dir. thumb LG, 17:57, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Frage zu Fragebögen Hallo. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich einen der Fragebögen für meine Freundin benutzen kann. Sie hat hier kein Konto, aber sie würde das gern wissen. LG, 13:07, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Katzen tut mir leid das ich mich nicht gemeldet habe! 25 katzin sind schon ziemlich viel ich habe noch einen anderen auftrag aber mit dem bin ich heute abend dan schon fertig es dauerts sich um das monat bis ich alles fertig habe ich versuche so viele wie möglich vorm schulanfang zu machen! aber ich werde mich bemühen und dir die ich gezeichnet habe dan auch gleich schicken! diene Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 13:37, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Fragebogen, vorgeschmack 1. ich habe eine frae bogen von du als katze ausgefüllt und 2. hier ist mal ien vorgeschmak für die katzen ich habe mustertaze gezwichnet! ich hoffe sie gefällt dir! thumb|für Raubpfote sie darf es in ihren Artikeln nutzen! WIe süß, bild für dich danke für die auswertung past gut zu mir!! und ich hab dir buntpfote gezeichnet ich wieß das das kein auftrag war aber ich wollt sie einfach zeichnen!!thumb|ich hofe sie geffält dir du darfst sic auch in dienen Artikeln verwenden Idee ich hätte da eine idee ich könnte zu deinem du als katze die katzen malen also wen du alles ausgewertet ahast schickst du mir das aussehen der katze und den benuter der dazu gehört ich zeichne dan ien bild und schicke es ihm/ihr! ich werde da s auf meiner profil seite schreiben und deine seite dazu verlinken!!! wenn es dir recht ist lass mich wissen wie dir die idee gefällt! diene Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 14:19, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC)Jaguar Bild Ja ... mir war langweilig, und ich stalke gerade die Artikel durch, und dachte mir, mal doch mal ein seltsames Bild einer Schildpatt-Katze. Ja, hier ist es. Vielleicht gefällt es dir.thumb LG, 19:33, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Heyy Hey. Hab hier ein Bild für dich. Raubpfote als Junges. Kannst dir ja mal anschaun. LG Sand. Sandliebessturm (Diskussion) 19:55, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC) thumb|220px|Raubpfote als Junges beim Fliegen jagen xD Hoffe du magst es LG Sand gemalte Katzen hier füge ich dir die ganzen gemalten hkatzen immer hinzu Achatstern.png|Achatstern Bergstreif.png|Bergstreif Weidenpelz.png|Weidenpelz Antwort zu GIMP Ja, dieses Problem habe ich auch lange. Wenn du ein Bild spericherst, ist es unter .xcf oder? Wenn du die Dateiendung auf png ändern willst, musst du, wenn du das Bild gemalt hast auf: Datei Exportieren Dann gibst du den Namen ein. Normalerweise speichert er das dann unter .png. Dann kannst du die Bilder hochladen. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen. LG, 14:23, 22. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Gerne Gerne. Hey du hast das mit der Signatur gelernt :D Ich mal nch ein wenig und versuch das mit dem shaden und so. Mal sehn obs geht. Ich schick dir dann den ersten wikia Tauglichen VersuchSandliebessturm (Diskussion) 21:14, 22. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Sorry Programm tot. Ich versuchs weiter aber bin mir nicht sicher obs geht. und des lässt sich nimme runterladen. Hier aber noch ein aderes bild: thumb|Raubpfote beim Fischen (sind exakt genau die Farben wie bei der andern) Sandliebessturm (Diskussion) 22:26, 22. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Bild ich finde es wirklich schon ganz gut! ich finde aber gimp ziemlich kompliziert ich arbeite mit einem gratis online malprogram namen pixlr editor probier das doch mal aus da giebt es so viel zu entdecken!!! diene Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 10:52, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC)Jaguar Bilder Hallo Raubpfote, mir ist vermehrt aufgefallen, dass du Art Theft (=Kunstdiebstahl) begehst. Einige Beispiele Hiervon sind Mondjunges, Marsjunges, Wolfsherz und Graubart. Die letzteren beiden hast du von einer Userin namens Hollyheart22 gestohlen und übermalt und meine Warnung im Blog und auf der CA Seite, dass die Vorlagen des Warrior Cats Wikis nämlich nur dort hochgeladen werden dürfen ignoriert. Solltest du nochmals gegen die Regeln dieses Wikis verstoßen, sehe ich mich gezzwungen dich zu sperren. 11:39, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Also ich weiß ja nicht, wer dir diesen Mist erzählt hat Oo Google ist keine Seite, es verlinkt nur auf Seiten. Und es ist absolut unter aller Sau und unheimlich faul einfach Bilder zu nehmen - nein das ist schon klauen - und dann billig umzufärben und Kreise oder sonstiges drüber zu kritzeln. Die Künstler geben sich für ihre Bilder viel Mühe aber das schwerste was du an Arbeit aufbringst, wenn du einfach drüberkritzelst, ist höchstens das abspeichern. Dir würde es schließlich auch nicht gefallen, wenn jemand deine richtigen, gemalten Bilder oder Arbeiten allgemein nimmt, sie leicht verändert und sie als seine eigenen ausgibt. Recolors sind keine Kunst, keine Arbeit sondern sie sind ein fetter Pfeil, der auf dich zeigt und schreit "Ich bin faul und unkreativ, weil ich nichts selbst hinbekomme und deshalb von anderen kaluen muss." Und ich bezweifle, dass du so dargestellt werden willst. 12:07, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Edit: Was soll ich mit den geklauten Bildern sonst machen? Du hast kein recht sie dein eigenen zu nennen, sie gehören dir nicht und deshalb entferne ich sie. 12:08, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Toll! Ich finde diese Idee geil. Vorallem weil mir langweilig ist und ich nichts zu tun habe. Sag einfach, was ich machen soll. Wie viele Katzen pro Clan darf man denn haben? LG, 12:23, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Schreiberlinge Ich würde gerne mitmachen, aber leider sind die Clans noch nicht da xD. Und wie soll man 5- 10 Seiten schreiben?? Blumenwolke (Diskussion) 12:54, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Darf man die Jungen selbst erfinden? Blumenwolke (Diskussion) 13:36, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Erst nachdem ich dir geschrieben hab aber die von Fischpelz darf man doch, oder? Tipp Ich finde die Bilder, die du malst, echt schön. Aber ich gebe dir einen Tipp, falls du die weißen Pixel am Rand weghaben willst. Wenn du die Vorlage mit der rechten Maustaste anklickst und dann auf "Link im neuen Tab öffnen" gehst, kannst du das Bild in Vollgröße speichern, und das hat keine Pixel. Sorry, wenn ich wie ein Besserwisser klinge, ich wollte bloß helfen. Und danke für das Bild, ich liebe es. LG, 14:48, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Cool, danke! Das passt echt und der Name ist toll *-* LG 16:14, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Also gut ich habe jz ziemlich viel zu antworten! :))) Also hier ist erstmal der linke maln muss nichts downloadn : http://pixlr.com/editor/ achja kann sien meine eigene katze die ich habe schaut ungefähr so aus nus in grau schwarz orangebraun!! ich würde gern mit machen aber ich kenn mich nicht ganz aus aus also ich soll ein paar Clans erstellen mit katzen und dann eiene geschichte schreiben! kann ihc auch nur zwei clans erfinden und dan eien geschite schreiben?? diene Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 18:17, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Live Chat kommst du in den Live Chat wenn es bei dir gerader 10:24 und 24.08.2013 ist :)? Bin dabei Okay ich mach mit. Sag mir was ich machen soll und ich machs. Sandliebessturm (Diskussion) 15:23, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Danke :) Danke Das Bild ist so süüß!! LG Sand Sandliebessturm (Diskussion) 15:30, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Bilder sie sind wunderschön ich werde sie verwenden! ich komme mit pixlr auch besser klear:)! Danke Vielen Dank für die Auswertung hat mich sehr gefreut :3 08:28, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Re: Signatur Ich werde sie dir anfertigen. 16:11, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) RE: Clique oke ich werde das bild viell noch mal malen oder auch nicht! danke! achja du must neben bei da steht 'Medien und Extras hinzufügen' gehen und dan siehst du da zb bild hinzufügen unda steht als 3 tes Diashow da klickts du drauf und dan kanst du die gewünschten Bilder zufügen :) diene 12:01, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC)Jaguar Hey, ich wollte nur sageb, dass die von dir angeforderte Schrift nicht vorhanden ist :( Welche möchtest du stattdessen? (Nur so als nebenbei Sache: viele Sonderschriftarten gibt es hier nicht... Meist nur Standart Dinge :/) 13:28, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Deine Siggi ist fertig: Ich hoffe, dass sie dir gefällt ;) 13:57, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Antwort also ich habs am anfang auch nicht kapiert! du must einefa das da in das Feld ein fügen |[[User:Name|Name]]}} udn vergiss nicht stat name dienen namen einzusetzen :D ps: ich kenne mich da auch nich so ganz aus aber am ende einer seite so was mit katigorie hinzufügen und da must du irgentwas hinein fügen aber da musst jmd andern fragen da kenn ich mich nicht aus:) 12:22, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC)Jaguar Kamelpfote Okay das ist schon in ordnug :D lg sand Sandliebessturm (Diskussion) 07:28, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ^^ Sry, ich glaube, ich habe dies vollkommen übersehen... Trotzdem bin ich ne Niete im erklären wie man ne Siggi. Ich habe es mir ja auch selber eigebracht XD. Also ich werde dir die neue machen ;) Wenn du was ändern möchtest sag mir einfach bescheid, dann kann ich das für dich machen^^ 15:41, 14. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Auswertungen ich zeichene so gut ich kann und so schnell ich kann haha:D diene wilde 15:47, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC)Jaguar Danke+Frage danke ich hab mich auch bemühnt!! achja ich dachte mir du hast auch so eine bunte sigg:(??? deine wilde 16:23, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC)Jaguar Hab sie repariert^^ Du hast den Link zu deiner Diski vergessen. Und ich habe das "t in dir" Zu Segoe Scribt gemacht wie die beiden Sachen davor. Ich glaube jetzt müsste es gehen^^ 18:26, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Das könnte ich machen ^.^ 18:57, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Gerne doch Gern, wie kann ich dir denn dabei helfen? 16:09, 20. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Neues Bild Hab ien neues bild für dich gemalt also du als katze hoffe dir gefällt es besser als dass vorherige:) 13:02, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC)thumb Waas??? Ich habe nie behauptet das du nich gut zeichnen kannst im gegenteil du kannst sehr gut zeichen:D!!! ich meinte nur weil ich ja bereits vorher eins gezeichent habe wo die Flecken zu hell waren.. diene 13:48, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Siggi Ja such ich noch. Jap wenn du Lust hast dann klar. LG Sand Sandliebessturm (Diskussion) 15:35, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Siggi BOAH DANKE I LOVE YOU!! Des Sigg is geil. Ich hoffe ich habe des richtig eingefügt. Benutzer:Sandliebessturm/Sig 15:04, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Siggi Und klappts? Sand Liebe ist ein Sturm im Herzen... 15:12, 30. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Danke Ja ich frage mal Daisy. Danke trotzdem ür des geile Siggi :D YOLO :* Deine Sand ohne SiggiSand Liebe ist ein Sturm im Herzen... 15:26, 30. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bildr Hi safari es ist echt nicht so leicht jz noch deine bilder zu malen tut mir wirklich leid u ich habe in meinem blog gesagt das ich nur bis enede der ferien malen werde!!!! achja und ich habe ganschönviel zu tun mit dem phantasia wiki und soo... hoffe du verstehst mich diene 15:19, 3. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Frage He. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich sowas ähnliches wie "Du als Katze!" machen darf, und zwar, dass ich Usern Katzen mit ihrer Haar- und Augenfarbe male. Es ist ähmlich an "Du als Katze!" und ich wollte dich erst fragen. LG, 12:37, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Re: Wiki Hallo Raubpfote, der Gründer dieses Wikis ist Panzerkralle, der seit drei Jahren allerdings schon nichts mehr in diesem Wiki gemacht hat. Neben mir sind noch Fire, Star und Daisy Admins. 13:50, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Re Hallo Raubpfote, ich habe die Seite gelöscht, da sie gegen die Regeln verstößt. Leere Seiten, bzw. solche die nur einen kleinen Satz haben oder nur aus vereinzelnten Wörtern bestehen sind nämlich eine Art Spam. Gerade bei Geschichten und FFs sollte es doch schon eine Vorraussetzung sein, wenigstens ein Kapitel/Prolog fertig zu haben, bevor man dazu eine Seite erstellt. 15:18, 14. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Danke Danke es ist wirklich süß!!!! |[[User:Jaguarkralle|Jaguarkralle]]}} 13:13, 4. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Re: Katzennamen Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, Diebchen 16:18, 11. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Haha KLAR BIN ICH DABEI alta des lass i mir net entgehen <3 :* schreib mit wanns losgeht Rang Ja, ist mir auch schon aufgefallen :D Ich find's irgendwie cool. Hat aber auch lange gedauert. Meine Glückwünsche 16:02, 15. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Re Hallo Dieb, tut mir Leid wegen der späten Antwort, ich werd auch nicht versuchen mich daraus zu reden. Jedenfalls hab ich mit den anderen gesprochen und du kannst das machen, wenn es nicht mehrere Seiten braucht, die der "Du als Katze!" Test. (Es wäre auch nett, wenn du beim nächsten Mal erst fragst, wenn du ein Projekt machen willst.) Wegen dem Du als Katze! Test haben wir überigens auch noch eine kleine "Beschwerde". Die wäre, dass es nicht so gut ist, dass deswegen so viele Seiten/Artikel benötigt werden. :/ Der Test an sich ist völlig in Ordnung, der ist nicht das Problem, nur die Art und Weise wie es ausgeführt ist, stört uns etwas. Im Forum haben wir deshalb einen extra Oberthread gemacht, wo du deine Fragen in einem Thread einstellen kannst und die User können dann unten in den Kommentaren die Fragen beantworten. (Ob du dann im Thread antwortest oder ihnen auf die Diskussionsseiten schreibst ist dann aber dir überlassen.) Jedenfalls geben wir die ein paar Tage Zeit, den Test ins Forum zu stellen, ehe wir die Artikel dazu löschen. ^^ 18:17, 15. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Re: Tut mir Leid, aber ich erkenne dein Argument, dass die Fragen dann getrennt wären nicht wirklich. Du postest die "Vorlage" - also die Fragen - einfach als Anfangspost, die User kopieren diesen, füllen ihn aus, und posten es dann in die Kommentarsektion. Es würde dabei genau das selbe herauskommen, nur dass dafür dann nicht zig Seiten benutzt werden müssten 16:18, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Klar sorry ich hatte das letze mal vergessen zu antworten :) ich bin dabei!!! |[[User:Jaguarkralle|Jaguarkralle]]}} 18:20, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Danke <3 Vielen, vielen Dank für das Kompliment! Das bedeutet mir sehr viel. Ich finde deine Vorlagen echt schön. Ich hab auch mal versucht, Vorlagen selbst zu machen, aber das ging so ziemlich nach hinten los. Du kannst das besser. LG, 18:57, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Signatur Hi, lovly hat mir gesagt ich kann bei dir 'ne Signatur machen lassen, wenn du das machen könntest wär das toll! Name: Flockensturm Färbe: von weiß zu dunkelblau Spruch: make happy, when You will happy! Farbe: von dunkelblau zu weiß Wär total toll und nett wenn du das machen könntest und mir erzählen könntest wie ich das dann einsetze! By Benutzer:Flockensturm YOLO Heya mach ich :* Mein Siggi geht iwie imma no net. naja. ich versuchs weiter. Ich fang denn ma an. Bin nicht mehr so regelmäßig im wikia. ka why aba iwie is in letzter zeit eh überall dr wurm drin :D haha naja bis bald mal sand Re:Siggi Ähm... Die Schriftart ist mir egal(überrasch mich!). Dann könntest du mit hellblau anfangen? Und wie geht das mit dem Siggi einfügen jetzt? Benutzer:Flockensturm DANKII Danke für das Siggi es sind zwar nicht die Farben die ich mir vorgestellt hab aber das ist viiiiiiiel schöner!!! Die Anleitung für das einfügen klingt i-wie zu kompliziert ich frag einfach gänseblumnase noch^^ By Benutzer:Flockensturm Namen Die Namen von Lovely Shadow gefallen mir gut. Ich habs grad gesehen :D LG Sand Katzennamen Wie ich bewerten würde, also jetzt 5 - Flockensturm 8 - Lovely Shadow 5 - Zombies *-* 7 - Löwenflamme 8 - Broken Light 16:22, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Re: Fehler xD Ich hab das so verstanden, dass jeder die Namen für sein Bild bewertet, weil ich kann ja nicht wissen, welchen Namen du für dein Bild am schönsten findest. Deshalb dachte ich, so wäre es besser. LG, 18:05, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :D Okay Hallu :3 Hey ^^ Da ich deine Charaktere und Seiten sehr kreativ finde wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mir bei meinem Wiki helfen möchtest! Würde mcih sehr freuen! :D LG 09:58, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Heyy! Hallihallo, ich bin Briken Light! Ich wollte fragen, ob ich auch zu eurer Clique kommen darf (Hase, du, Jaguar und Sandliebessturm) Ich bin eine gute Freundin von Hase, und ich mag eure Spiele xD. Wenn ich mitmachen darf, hab ich schon ein Spiel: Jeder von uns schreibt einen Namen (z.B. Blattstreif) und die Teilnehmer müssen dann ein Bild zu jedem Namen malen, so, wie sie sich die Katze vorstellen. Dann werden die ilder bewertet und es geht nach dem Prinzip vom Malwettbewerb weiter. LG, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 10:43, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hey :3 da man hier ja keine links von anderen wikis posten darf (-.-) müsstest du dafür in den chat kommen (: wäre das ok? 15:16, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Punkte Entshculdiege das sie erst jz kommen ich shcrieb sie so nach der reihe wie die nutzer es getan ahben 8 9 4 5 1Benutzer:Jaguarkralle/Sig 17:24, 26. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hallö Hallo mir war langweilig und dann hab ich die ein Bild gemalt^^ Hoffe es gefällt dir!:thumb|Tada!!! =(*-*)= Benutzer:Flockensturm =(^-^)= Also ich find du kannst auch gut zeichnen und ich hab ja nur ne vorläge ausgemalt während du eingenebelt vorlagen zeichnest! Also sieh mal wie ich selbst zeichne: thumb|Mein selbst gezeichnetes Bild sieht grauenhaft, gar verboten aus! Re:Selbst gezeichnetes Bild Ja, ja aber ich find das! Benutzer:Flockensturm Neues Siggi? Hi, ich find den Spruch den ich mir für mein Siggi ausgesucht hab nicht mehr so schön nd wollte fragen ob du mir ein neues Siggi machen kannst? Wenn ja hier die Angaben: Name: Flocke Schriftart des Namen: ich weiß nicht welche Schriftarten du hast also irgendeine Schreibschrift oder kursiv Farbverlauf des Namen: Himmelblau(hellblau geht auch) zu blau Spruch: ich will für immer in träumen schweben Schriftart des Spruchs: dasselbe wie bei der Schriftart des namens^^ Farbe des Spruchs: Blau zu Ozeanblau(dunkelblau geht auch) Ja, ich hoffe ich geh dir damit nicht auf die Nerven und es würde mich freuen wenn du das machst =(^-^)=! Etwas zu Katzennamen Bei der zweiten Runde dürfen nur User mitmachen, die in der ersten Runde teilgenommen haben, oder? Fichtenkralle hat aber nicht. Wollte nur bescheid sagen. LG, 17:29, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Dankiiii Danke, du bist wirklich lieb! Möge der SternenClan über dich wachen! 2 Antworten Also, für die Character Boxen sind die Vorlagen hier: Link Wenn du einen Absatz machen willst, also zum Beispiel so: Vater: Name Mutter: Name musst du hinter das Wort schreiben. Bei den Zitatboxen habe ich selbst keinen Plan, ich mach das immer so: ich geh auf die Code-Ansicht und schreibe: { { Zitate | zitat = Dein Text | sprecher = Sprecher des Textes | ref = Buch } } Nur ohne die Leerzeichen Hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen. Frag mich einfach, wenn du Hilfe braucht, ich helfe immer gern. Und dein Bild braucht noch ein bisschen, weil ich lernen muss ... letztes Jahr vor der Oberstufe ... LG, 15:24, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Kometjunges Hey, hier ist Kometjunges. Sorry, aber deine Schüler-Version funktioniert nicht mit meinem GIMP, ich müsste irgendeine andere benutzen. LG, 17:10, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC)Datei:Kometjunges.png Kometpfote So, hier ist Kometpfote :) 18:28, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC)Datei:Kometpfote.png Neues Sig(?) Ich wollte fragen ob du mir wieder ein neues Sig machen kannst? So gut wie alles soll so bleiben, außer die Farbe bitte grün und der Spruch: Stark sein bedeutet nicht nie zu fallen, stark sein bedeutet immer wieder auf zu stehen! Ich hoffe ich nerv dich nicht, LG und AL Re:Siggi Hi, das Siggi ist schön nur verwirrt der farbverlauf, könnte es nur eine Farbe von dem grün sein? Am besten die hinterste^^ LG Re: Siggi Sry wenn ich dic vollnerve aber beim Spruch heißt es: nicht nie zu fallen^^ hoffe ich nerve dich nicht Hand LG DANKII Danke Dieb^^ du bist wirklich nett^^ LG Bewertung Katzennamen Ich finde alle Namen schön, sie bekommen von mir alle 8 Punkte :) 10:54, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Siggi Wollte fragen, ob du mir ne Siggi erstellen kannst? Name: Lion Schriftart des Namens: Wie deiner Farbe: blau-hellblau Spruch: Lebe deinen Träume Schriftart des Spruchs: auch wie deiner :) Farbe: hellgrün (aber nicht zu hell bitte) Wäre schön, wenn du was draus machen könntest, LG, Lion (Diskussion) 13:34, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ehhhmm Die Signatur sieht echt episch aus. Aber wenn mann sie anklickt landet man auf der Seite: Benutzer:Raubpfote. Bitte bearbeite dass mal... <3 LG, deine [[User:Löwenflamme|'L'i'o'n']]''Lebe deine Träume 15:46, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Sorry, hab es selbst geklärt. Dankeschön sieht toll aus. Ich sag dir, wenn du was verbessern sollst! LG, deine [[User:Löwenflamme|'''Li'o'n']]''Lebe deine Träume 15:47, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Neues Siggi Hi, ich wollte fragen ob ich wieder ein neues Siggi machen? Name würde ich gerne Flügel in grün. Der Text, lass deine Flügel nicht hängen, sondern flieg hoch hinaus und sei glücklich! Die Schriftart hätte ich gerne wie bei deinem Siggi. Ich hoffe du kannst das machen und LG Stress,stress,stress Ja ich hab Stress und wie! sorry aber ich hab wirklich null zeit ich male dan fürs nächtste mal ein bild sorry ich hab gerade hinten und vor keine zeit deine gestresste Jaguar #hii ja sorry hab in letzter zeit relativ viel stress. muss viel lernen für schulaufgaben und generell is grad net alles so gut... naja vllt können wirs es ja machen das ich dir ein bild schicke und du des dann zur nächsten runde hochlädst. wäre lieb. und wenn ich die bewertung nicht sehe dann kannst du es ja am ende der runde bewerten ;) naja bis bald Sand :) Katzennamen Heilige Scheiße, die Namen sind ober genial! Ich hätte meine Katze ehrlich gesagt Engelsfunke genannt. Okay, ich lasse die beiden jetzt in deinen Händen und sage: beide 9 Punkte. Ich kann nicht, die sind beide so ober genial! Entscheide gut, Diebchen. :) 15:04, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Mein Spiel ich hab das Spiel Der Anfang der zeiteig. als eine art "Werbung" für meine Geschichte Der Anfang der zeit gemacht... wenn du es etwas abwandelst(z.B. ohne Konsum) finde ich das in ordnung. LG und AL Flockensturm Re: Problem Ja, das ist schlecht. Vielleicht sollten wir noch einmal eine Stichrunde machen? Oder wir malen eine Katze, suchen uns einen Namen für das Bild aus, und welcher von den beiden näher dran ist gewinnt ... oder irgendso was. Deine ebenso ideenlose 19:23, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Chat? Hi Dieb ich weiß nicht ob du mich kennst, ich habe dich durch Flockensturm kennengelernt und wollt fragen ob du vll. in den Chat kommst? LG deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 09:52, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Dein Wiki^^ Hey, ja ich hab das Bild selber gemalt^^ Ich hab dein Wiki schon gesehen und finde es cool! Zuletzt noch eine Frage: Wir malen ja die Katzen, die in den echten WarriorCats Bücher vorkommen. Muss man da eine eigene Seite für die Katze erstellen? LG und AL, deine 14:05, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Verspätung Äh, ja, erstmal Sorry, dass ich so spät bin. Du bist Safari? Gut zu wissen, dein Siggi funktoniert irgendwie nicht... Egal, nicht mein Punkt, äh... ja. Aufbauen im Sinne von...? Ja, ich bin leider keine Hellseherin. :D Viele LG Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 16:47, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Preis Ich hab's fertig, ich schicks dir, okay? 09:52, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Re Hallo Dieb, Du solltest dir vielleicht mal die Ankündigung durchlesen. Dort wurde erklärt, wieso das gelöscht wurde. 19:11, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Du als Katze hey :3 Ich wollt mich mal erkundigen ob die Seite "Du als Katze!" noch existiert. Weil ich würde nämlich gerne dem fragebogen ausfüllen um zu wissen wer ich werde :D Ich finde den Artikel nämlich i-wie nicht :// Oder ist er im Forum? LG und AL deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f'e''''u'w'o''''l'k'e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 12:43, 3. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi , mein Name ist Bronce ^^ Ich finde deine Geschichte ziemlich gut und ich beneide dich darum , dass deine Mutter Autorin ist :) Wäre meine auch eine könnte sie mir Tipps geben und würde mal verstehen warum ich lieber schreibe als etwas anderes zu machen XD Liebe Grüße -- 18:25, 13. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :) Ich werde deine Storys auf jeden Fall weiter lesen ^^ Warrior Cats ist einfach eine eigene Welt :) Liebe Grüße -- 18:47, 16. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Ja , das ist wahrscheinlich am Einfachsten :) Ich freue mich schon auf die neuen Jungen ^^ LG -- 10:29, 23. Apr. 2016 (UTC) PS : Wollte fragen ob wir befreundet sein wollen ^^ Nein :) Das Programm kenne ich nicht . Arbeite mit Paint ^^ Mache dir aber gerne ein Bild :) Bräuchte noch mal das genaue Aussehen der beiden , damit ich nix durcheinander bringe ^^ Kann allerdings noch etwas dauern bis ich dazu komme , da ich meistens am I Pad bin und zum Malen den Computer brauche ... LG -- 17:55, 28. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Ich versuche es heute bis morgen :) Allerdings benutze ich die Vorlagen nicht , ich Male all meine Bilder selber ^^ Ist das schlimm ? LG -- 13:43, 29. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Oki ^^ Werde versuchen es heute zu schaffen :) LG -- 06:00, 30. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Hab fleißig gemalt und ich hoffe sie gefallen die ^^ Hab dir auch ein BeispielCover gemacht , falls du gerne eins hättest schreib mich an und sag was drauf soll ^^ Hab jetzt einfach Beerenblüte , Haselnussjunges/Pfote und Finsterstern draufgemacht ^^ thumb|Haselnusspfote ^^ thumb|Beerenblüte ^^ ( Die Farbe der Streifen ist etwas dunkel , aber mein alter PC hatte keine bessere und die Streifen sind nicht so schön geworden ... Hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem ) thumb|Beerenblüte (Gesicht)thumb|Beerenblüte ( Die Vorlage ist grässlich , ich weis ) thumb|Haselnussjungesthumb|Beerenblüte thumb|Haselnusspfotethumb|Beerenblütethumb|Beerenblüte mit alternativem Muster ( ging nicht anders , die Punkte waren schon in der Vorlage :()thumb|Beerenblüte blickt zum Sternenhimmel thumb|Und damit wären wir schon beim BeispielCover . Wenn es dir gefällt kann ich dir gerne solche für alle deine Storys machen ^^) So ... Wen du noch mehr , Szenenbilder , andere Katzen oder Cover haben willst darfst du mich liebend gerne anschreiben :) Liebe Grüße -- 07:15, 30. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Kein Problem , mache ich gerne :) Für das Cover bräuchte ich ne genaue Beschreibung ^^ LG -- 14:51, 30. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Hier ist es :) Hoffe es gefällt dir ^^ thumb-- 15:36, 1. Mai 2016 (UTC) Hallo Dieb schön dich endlich auch mal wieder anzutreffen. Eine lange Zeit nicht gesen^^ Wie gehts dir so? Deine Nussfrost 'Re:' Ich kenne das mit der Schreibblockande da ich grad selbst eine hab :-( . Ich liebe es genau wie du an meinen Storys weiterzuschreiben aber mir fällt momentan nichts gescheites ein.... Ich hoffe das sie bald um ict und ich mich wieder meinen Stoys widmen kann. In meiner Schule ist soweit alles ok. Außer das unsere Klasse sooooo still ist da könntest du das Gras wachsen hören..... Mir gehts soweit auch gut und ich freu mich schon auf die vortsetzung deiner Story^^ Deine Nut